Crime AU
Crime AU (also known as Crime Solving AU, Thief AU, Detective AU,' Spy AU' and Noir AU) is an AU in the fandom where the Big Four are a group of Thieves, Detectives or Spies. About the AU Spawning from fanart, this AU places the Big Four, and other such characters in the fandom, are people that solve or commit crime, like Thieves, Detectives and even Spies. Most commonly, this AU takes place in modern times. Popular Spinoff AUs *Superhero AU *Assassin's Creed AU *Sherlock AU *Street Rats/Forty Thieves AU *Rustlers/Bandits AU *Grave Robbers AU *Black Butler AU *Zootopia AU *Scooby-Doo AU Featured Characters The Big Four Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Hiccup spend the most of his life finding his parents killer. He can also be a thief stealing is own technology back or have people trying to kidnap him for his unique ideas. Jack Frost Jack nicks food and warm clothes for street kids, like a modern day Robin Hood. Jack's skills got him hired by the G.U.A.R.D.I.A.N.S. for a 'retrieve' mission! Merida DunBroch Merida is a kick-ass detective that shows the men on her team and suspects that she doesn't need anyone to hold her hand, as she tracks down the "Demon". Rapunzel Corona Rapunzel can be a spy that goes undercover or a coroner as she makes a dead man speak. She can also be a thief that helps her boyfriend. Extra Characters Hiro and Tadashi Hamada The Hamada brothers are cast between thieving brothers living on the street, or brothers trying to uncover their Parents' work and how it lead to their deaths. Queen Elsa Elsa and her sister don't believe that the ship that their Parents were on was sunk by the storm. Elsa can also be a spy that goes by the code name, Snow Queen. Penny Forrester Instead of a TV show, Penny and Bolt's missions and battles with Dr. Calico are real; making Penny a real (young) spy or a young girl trying to save her father from (real) dangerous men. Pitch Black In this AU Pitch is the biggest crime boss, killer, thief or a man set on taking over the world. Yokai Fans have cast Yokai as a master thief or a leader of gang of criminals, because of the role that was originally set for him in one of the original layouts of Big Hero 6. Known Examples Fanfiction *The Guardian by berserker823 *Brothers Through It All by JackFrostnDean *Big Hero 6: A New Life Begins by Hime7757 *HHH: Prince of Thieves by harrypanther Mockup Art tumblr_n2nj4qSnXW1shhe9qo2_1280.png tumblr_mtsvhpX7rB1shhe9qo1_500.png tumblr_noim6psLbz1qdyykpo1_500.png tumblr_noim6psLbz1qdyykpo2_500.png Tumblr mvc7mkw3cr1shhe9qo1 1280.png Tumblr mvc7mkw3cr1shhe9qo2 1280.png Agent Jackson Frost and Agent Hiccup Haddock III by anatomy-st.jpg bh6_wip_by_opal2116-d9f0y65.png Fanart 28828148-368-k90058.jpg tumblr_inline_nlij6voEt91spk4c2_500.png The Dragon Lover By Pokemonlovinggirl.jpg|Hiccup in Now You See Me The Ice Hermit By Pokemonlovinggirl.jpg|Jack in Now you See Me Hiccup by plok259-d5ztlt3.jpg Jack by plok259-d5ztml4.jpg Merida by plok259-d5ztliu.jpg Rapunzel by plok259-d5ztm25.jpg Rapunzel-Thief By Kal-Ash.jpg|Rapunzel as a Final Fantasy Theif tumblr_nhbjybwhFq1rf3gxyo1_r1_500.png tumblr_o1lt1oONSm1uuyzdio1_1280.png Tumblr nuag93JFxy1qekt5wo4 r1 1280.jpg A20ab8137f771a457f77a1b1919010c8.jpg 337c34c626c7719f7570ef88ecb4076c.jpg tumblr_nhhk8lYdYG1rt73p8o1_r1_1280.png Tumblr mlmj9k5Rrm1s0y4vwo1 1280.png Videos *The Great Viking Detective Part 1 Kidnapped/Main Titles by Aaron The Meerkat Category:AUs Category:The Big Four Category:Fanfiction